Vsauce Michael
"Hey, user here, Vsauce Michael here!" Vsauce Michael Mod '''(Also known as '''StarMaynn, Vsauce Starmayn, or simply Vsauce Michael) is a member and Moderator of the THE ʕ ͡ ͡° ᴥ ͡ ͡° ʔ ZONE. He joined on September 30th, 2017. He is an artist (especially skilled with Photoshop). He was a member and the faction representative of the former LazyTown faction. As of now, he is a member of and the faction representative of the Anarchy Angels faction. Server Contributions This is a list of Vsauce Michael's server contributions: * First Turf War, PROPAGANDA EXTRAVAGANZA - Michael was a contributor to the server's first Turf War that was announced on October 2nd, 2017. Michael contributed the winning image that won first place in the Turf War for LazyTown. * 'Second Turf War, TEAM FORTRESS 2 TOURNAMENT '- Michael participated in the server's Second Turf War, the TF2 Tournament (announced on October 25th, 2017). He and his team defeated the Animal Crossing region with a score of 2-1. * 'Emoji Turf War '- Michael was the creator and host of the server's mini Turf War, the Emoji Turf War. Michael created the tournament using the Hunger Games Simulator. The Mini Turf War was streamed by Jemboy on November 16th, 2017 on Twitch. (Watch the stream here: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/201788488 ) "Backstory" Since the dawn of the internet, every platform imaginable was given a Mitchell. A "Mitchell" was a clone of one man, Mitchell Swanston, a British male who lived in Liverpool in the early 1960's. Wherever Mitchell went, he would spread his great knowledge with wity commentary spliced into his lectures. His lessons in a range of topics brought forth a new age of teaching education, using charm and an entertaining enthrall that kept his students engaged. When Mitchell passed away due to a heart attack in Late 1982 at the age of 68, scientists decided that he was the perfect subject for a new, innovative, and dangerous, experiment. His DNA, brain waves, and genes were scanned to be implanted into a new experimental project program, developed by Robert E. Kahn and Vint Cerf. Codenamed the CATENET, or the Internet. Decades later, as the Internet was further developed and branded, Project M.I.T.C.H.E.L.L was revised by the U.S. Government. To give more branding, and to increase funding for the project, each Mitchell was given to a branded website. Each Mitchell, being exposed to each different website, morphed and changed, and even grew the personality and theming of the website, until it became an entirely different individual. When a Mitchell was given to Soundcloud, it eventually turned into Anthony Fantano, World Famous Song and Meme reviewer. When Youtube received it's Mitchell, it went through many different phases, and when the clone retained its final form, he became Vsauce Michael, and through the platform, he was able to reach millions of people and taught the world the little quirks about our universe. It became a tradition to give each application one Project Mitchell, as a result of the success of the previous clones. The day came when the Voice Communication App, Discord, was given their very own Mitchell. Since Discord communicated through its community, and how it was built on other services, such as Steam and Youtube, This Mitchell clone became a bootleg version of Youtube's Vsauce Michael. To the point of using the same name. This Michael, however, was different. He was corrupted. This Michael inherited the dark, shitposting, meme-filled, and overall cancerous parts of the Internet. This is how Discord's Vsauce Michael came to be, and with his moderating skills, he's going to ban all the haters left and right, one by one. Until everyone gets a taste of the ban hammer (With a fun-fact beforehand). EDIT: It has been seven years since Princess VSauce has last been seen. The land of THE ʕ ͡ ͡° ᴥ ͡ ͡° ʔ ZONE needs our ruler to return... Media Links Twitter - https://twitter.com/StarMaynn Twitch - https://www.twitch.tv/starmaynn Steam (Private) - https://steamcommunity.com/id/StarMayn/ Discord ID - StarMaynn#1870 Category:Moderators Category:LazyTown Members Category:Artists Category:Region Representatives Category:Participants of the 1st Turf War Category:Participants of the 2nd Turf War Category:Anarchy Angels Members